That Smirk
by MyGhela
Summary: It's that look on his face that she can't stand. It's that look on his face that annoys her so much. It's that way one side of those lips of his tilts upward. It's that look that can tell so many things about him; confidence, arrogance, pretence. That smirk.
1. Chapter 1

_That smirk_

It's that look on his face that she couldn't stand.

It's that look on his face that annoyed her so much.

It's that way one side of those lips of his tilts upward.

It's that look that can tell so many things about him; confidence, arrogance, pretence.

That smirk.

Gosh, she hates it so much.

Mara Jaffray never hated anyone in her entire life but every time she sees _his_ smirk, it just makes her blood boil.

She honestly can't understand how someone whose features look so sweet and innocent can turn a whole 360.

Jerome Clarke.

She hates his smirk.

**Linebreak**

"_Did you hear? Eddie is taking Patricia to the Christmas Ball!"_

"_Really? Nina is so luck, Fabian is super cute!"_

"_Mick isn't going to ask anyone, he's going alone. Bummer "_

Mara Jaffray walked down the corridors of her school as her schoolmates gossiped and fangriled over the annual Christmas dance. She didn't care about those kinds of things, it was meaningless to her.

"_Oh my gosh, Jessica just texted me saying Alfie just asked Amber to be his date!"_

"_Wow, they make such a cute couple"_

She wasn't really sure if she was annoyed or pitied half of the student body that was so interested in such a useless occasion. She shook her head, trying to focus on which way she was going, she turned a corner. She couldn't wait to arrive at the cafeteria, she was starving. But she was put to a stop when her best friend, Joy Mercer grabbed her by the hand.

"There you are!" She greeted "I've been looking everywhere for you"

Mara raised an eyebrow at her friend and Joy pointed to the huge crowd of students near the cafeteria. She rolled her eyes; some guy was probably inside with a huge arse _"proposal"_ for a girl, asking for her to go to dance with him.

"_There she is!"_

Immediately she felt a hundred pairs of eyes on her, everyone was looking at her and she felt awkward. Everyone's attention was on her but she didn't knew why.

"What is going on?" she turned to her best friend

"You need to see this" Before Mara could even open her mouth to reply, Joy dragged Mara inside of the cafeteria. "Oi, everyone out of the way!" The crowd parted like the Red sea as Joy shouted.

When inside, Mara saw even more students inside, all huddled around something she couldn't see. As she was dragged by her best friend, she saw just what the big deal was. Needless to say, Mara was both stunned and speechless.

There in the middle of their school cafeteria was Jerome Clarke with his trademark smirk on his lips and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Mara became anxious and nervous at the sight of him. She wanted to scowl because of that smirk on his lips but that was washed away when she heard a high pitched squeal from behind. Joy had disappeared from her side and everyone was on the sideline just watching the two.

"There you are" his smirk broadens as he ignored the other people in the cafeteria "I've been waiting for you?"

"What do you want?" Mara asked immediately

"Well," he clicked his tongue "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Mara's eyes widen as she looked at him, he held out the bouquet towards her, waiting for her to accept his proposal, just like any other girl would. But she didn't.

"No" Mara replied simply.

Everyone gasped at Mara's response.

"Pardon me?" Jerome asked in disbelief, he looked just as shocked as everyone else

"No, I will not go to the dance with you" she said "We've barely even spoke to each other and now you're asking me to the dance, in the cafeteria, in front of half of the student body. How dare you? Do you even know me? Because I sure don't know you. Sure, you're Jerome Clarke, the arrogant trouble maker who gets every girl he wants, sorry to disappoint you but I'd rather go alone than go with you"

With that, she turned to leave the cafeteria, forgetting that she was even hungry. She was just glad to put that guy in his place. His smirk was long gone, which makes her happy.

"You just said no to Jerome" Joy stated as she appeared next to Mara.

"Yes, yes I did" she answered as they walked away from the cafeteria.

"No one has ever done that before"

"I know"

**Linebreak**

Things around school wasn't the same every since she declined Jerome's offer to go the dance. So many comments circled around campus after that event and Mara could careless. She didn't care what others thought of her, as long as she stayed true to herself, that's all that matters.

* * *

**This is probably going to be a 3shot or a 2 shot depending on my laziness.**

**Christmas Break Bitches ~! **


	2. Chapter 2

Mara was surprised that Jerome still haven't done anything to get back at her for humiliating him the other day but maybe it was because he was busy practicing for the football big game. A game which happens to be today. A game which she is actually going to.

Everyone knew she wasn't there to support Jerome, who was the star goalie of the team. No, she came to support someone who was actually her friend, Mick Campbell, the teams star striker.

Mara took a peak at the score board as Joy clasped her hands together tightly. There wasn't much time left and the score was tied. The rival team had possession of the ball as they fight their way across the field; the ball was kicked and passed between pairs of feet.

Everyone, even Mara, who could care less about sports, watched anxiously as the other teams striker takes hold of the hold of the ball; his eyes narrowing as he sets his sight on Jerome and the goal.

"Don't mess this up, don't mess this up" Mara mumbled to herself as the opponent searches for the right moment to kick the ball and it ended up happening sooner than later.

Joy's hand takes hold of Mara as the opposing team kicked the ball towards the goal. Jerome smirks at his rival when the ball flew straight towards his waiting arms. He threw the ball back to the other side, landing Mick square in the chest. The ball rolls to the ground, Kris dodges the pair of opponents heading his way, mindfully, the ball rolling by his feet.

The others teams goalie is tall and keen on knowing that he couldn't mess this up. He positioned himself and was ready for Mick's signature kick.

"Go Mick!" Joy cheered

"Oh, I can't look" Mara shot her eyes as Joy tightened her hold on her hand

"Goal!" The announcer's voice echoed through the speakers "Goal!"

Mara opened her eyes to see, but mostly hear everyone cheering as Kris's teammates rushed towards him and hugged him in triumph. The students slowly spilled into the field to join the celebration. Joy nudges Mara as Kris stood on the field, people around him, congratulating him. But his eyes was solely on one person, Mara.

**Linebreak**

"So, you're the hero of the game?" Mara raised an eyebrow at Mick as the stood near the bleachers. Mick grinned at her and Mara couldn't help but hugging him "Congrats"

"You're my lucky charm, Mars" he wrapped an arm around him tiny waist.

She rolled her eyes again but didn't say anything. She just buried her face into his chest, before he easily picked her up off her feet and spin her around.

"Put me down!" she laughed despite of her order.

She was so engulf in laughter that she was completely oblivious to the utter look of disappointment on Jerome's face, who was hiding behind the bleachers.

**Linebreak**

"You going to the party, Mars?" Mick asked, a friendly arm around Mara as they walked together.

"I'm not sure, because-"

"Mara, you need to go" Mick cut her off "Please, for me?"

Mara looked a her friend for a moment, he was looking at her with that same charm in his eyes that she couldn't say no to, which annoyed her so much because he knew she couldn't refuse him when he looked so innocent and well, cute.

"Okay, fine" she broke "but I need to get something's before I go"

"Go get them" he said "I'll wait for you"

Mara sent him a grateful smile before she rushed her way to the school building but was put to a stop when she saw two figures walking towards the parking lot. The older man looked very angry and Mara's eyebrows met when she realized that Jerome was with the older man— his father.

"You can't go to the party, were going home!" The man yelled at his son

Mara quickly hid behind a car, not wanting to be seen by the two.

"But why?" Jerome asked, he looked vulnerable, almost scared. "We won the game. I played well!"

"You didn't play well enough" His father spits out "The opponent shouldn't have scored at all. How could you let their first goal happen?"

"But, I stopped their last one and that's what matters, right?" Jerome ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You can't go to the party" Jerome's father stated in a low, dangerous tone. Completely ignoring his son's question. "That's final!"

Jerome's shoulder slumped and he merely gives a nod when he and his dad finally reached his car. He was just about to get in the car when he saw a tiny figure hiding near the car next to them. Mara.

"Jerome! Get in" His father ordered and Jerome obeyed. One thing on his mind, she had heard.

* * *

**I'm gonna scratch the whole 2-shot/3-shot idea. **

**This story is just going to be as long as I wanted it be. **

**And because I'm lazy, I'm not sure.**

** I can't. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mara walked down the corridors, still baffled because of yesterday. She now knows why Jerome acted like that. The boy she had known to be an arrogant, smug arse was just a vulnerable boy hiding behind a façade.

**Linebreak**

"_I can't believe you missed the party, mate"_

"_Where were you last night?"_

"_Your dad must be so proud of you!"_

Jerome snorted softly to himself. Proud? His dad wasn't proud of him, he would never be proud of him. No matter what he does, he will just be a burdened to him.

He scowled heavily, hating the fact that he missed the party. Sure, Mick had done a good job scoring their second goal but he was the other hero of the game for guarding their goal well. Everyone in the school seemed to realize that, but how can the person who he truly wished realized it, didn't.

"Jerome…"

Jerome paused in mid step, trailing his gaze from the ground to meet Mara's small frame standing in front of him. It stunned him how her expression was so different from the time she had rejected and humiliated him in front of the student body. His face hardened as the memory of that event flowed back to his subconscious; he wasn't in the mood for her. Heck, he wasn't even in the mood to smirk.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I-I just, I want to congratulate you" She began, not really sure how to put her thoughts into words "You did a great job. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Before Jerome could respond Mara quickly turned her back and walked away. Jerome froze for a moment before remembering, she had heard. She was there when his father was scolding him. His eyes narrow, is what she did out of pity? He didn't need nor want anyone's pity.

**Linebreak**

"You heard" Jerome began. Mara almost dropped the books that were cradled in her arms. She took a deep breath as she closed her locker and turned to face Jerome. "Didn't you?

"Excuse me?" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, clutching her books tighter in her arms

"Yesterday, you heard me and my father didn't you?

"I-I'm really sorry" She stuttered "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was just, I was on my way to get some of my things and I happen to pass by the parking lot-"

"I don't care" he cut her off, running a frustrated hand through his blonde hair "Whatever you heard, keep it to yourself, alright?"

Mara nodded and once again, the smirk that annoyed her so much appeared on Jerome's face but for once she didn't scowl because she now knew why he always had that smirk. He was just about to turn to leave when she spoke.

"I meant it"

"Meant what?" he arched an eyebrow at the brunette

"I meant what I said" she explained "About you doing a great job. I didn't say it out of pity. I hope you know that"

He stared at the girl in disbelief. Complete and utter shock coursed through him but she was more surprised when he uttered a reply.

"_Thank you" _

**Linebreak**

They're not really friends but at least, Mara can say they don't hate each other anymore. Sure, he was still cocky and wears an annoying smirk on his face; she had learned to look past it. After that little incident, he slowly but surely allowed her to enter his world, reviling a side she only got to see.

Everyone was surprised how suddenly close the two were but needless to say, Mara was grateful. The cafeteria rejection was a topic they never talked about, it was off limits but maybe it was better that way. It wasn't that important anyway, since both aren't the same anymore.

"So, who's your date for the dance tonight?" Alfie asked as he swung an arm around the shoulders of his friend.

"No one" Jerome replied

"No one?" Alfie laughed "Nice joke, mate" When Jerome shot him a look Alfie realized that he was serious "Really? You're not taking anyone? Is the world coming to an end or you're not Jerome at all!?" Alfie stepped in front of his best friend "What have you done to my best friend, you alien invader!" He pointed an accusing finger at his friend

"Very funny" Jerome swatted his friends finger, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But there is a girl, right?" he asked, stepping beside him again as they walked into their first class "I know you too well, man"

Jerome just shrugged as he sat on his desk at the back of the classroom "Let's just say, I'll be charming someone later.

Alfie shook his head as he sat down on the desk next to his friend. This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Bitches !**

**I'm gonna upload another chapter later.**

**Or when I feel like it. **

**Oh well. **

**Fuck it**


	4. Chapter 4

"That dress is just perf on you Mara!" Joy gushed over Mara's dress. A sleeveless, vintage, medium light tone of rose pink dress with floral patterns embroidered all over it.

"Thank you" Mara blushed at her friend "I like yours too" Mara complimented as she admired her friends dress. A short black dress with a thick, shiny, silver belt.

"Thanks, now let's go in." Joy suggested as they were just a few steps away from the entrance of the school "It's freezing out here."

Mara nodded and linked arms with her best friend as they walked inside together. Inside in the drama room was transformed into a winter wonderland. Fake snow and snowflakes everywhere and a fog machine for extra effect.

**Linebreak**

The dance was already in full swing when Jerome arrived. Jerome headed to the table of the football team and his friends, greeting them before he took a sit. Silently, he looked around the room, eyes searching for that one person who consumed most of his thoughts. He easily finds her seated between Joy and Patricia a couple of tables away. Even from afar he could see how beautiful Mara looked tonight.

"I'm not sure what happened between you two that made you guys friends, but remember this" Mick made his presence felt, sitting next to Jerome on the empty chair next to her "Hurt her and I will treat you like the way I treat the balls during practice"

It takes a moment before his words sunk in but neither the less they do.

"I guess I'm safe then" Jerome replied before standing up.

He maneuvered his way to her table and greeted her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied

"I-I have something to ask you" He stuttered, cursing internally for his mistake. Clarkes don't stutter.

"Oh, okay" Mara stood up from her seat. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if we could talk outside" He suggested and Mara raised an eyebrow before nodding

They walked outside of the building and into the cold winter night. It wasn't snowing yet but it was freezing cold.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Mara asked as they were in the bleachers near the school field.

Jerome sat on the bleachers and Mara did the same.

"I wanna say thanks" Jerome answered, looking at the girl next to him

"Thanks?" She looked at him with curiosity "For what?"

"For being my friend, I guess" he scratched the back of his neck. "And about, not telling anyone about my father"

"You're welcome" Mara smiled at him. "And I guess, thank you too"

"For what?"

"For, being my friend as well"

"You're very welcome, Jaffray"

An awkward silence lingered in the air as both didn't say a word.

"Uh, hey, would you like to dance?" Jerome asked.

Mara looked skeptical at him before agreeing and giving him his hand. The both walked to the middle of the field before Jerome placed his hands on her waist as Mara wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I know I should have said it earlier but" he paused, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. "You look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you" she blushed as they swayed to the music "You don't look too bad yourself"

"Well," The ever so _Jerome smirk_ appeared on his face "What can I say? I am Jerome Clarke"

"Something's never change, do they?" Mara laughed

"Some" he repeated. He suddenly started to look uncertain.

"Jerome?" Concern was visible in her face "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" He shook his head "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I was just wondering" he paused, unsure if he should ask. He shook his head, he should ask. It was now or never. "Would you fancy going on a date with me?"

She was too stunned to reply for a moment and Jerome became more nervous every moment she was silent before a smile spread across her face.

"I would love that"

A smile took over Jerome's face before crashing his lips to hers. Both could feel the smile on each other's lips as they kissed.

They pulled apart still smiling as they looked at each other with such admiration. Suddenly Mara felt something gently on her; she looked up to see snow. It was snowing.

"It's snowing" she stated looking up at the dark winter sky

"So it is" he never left his gaze on her, she was just so beautiful.

"You know, it is pretty weird because we do live in England, and the normal –"

She was cut off by his lips molding with hers. She didn't felt the coldness at that moment. All she could feel was him. The boy she thought she hated, they boy she thought was an arrogant, cocky bloke, who only care about himself.

Boy, she was wrong.

**Linebreak**

It's that look on his face that she adored so much.

It's that look on his face that she loved so much.

It's that way both sides of his lips tilt upward.

It's that look that can tell so many things about him; happiness, affection, love.

That smile.

Gosh, she loves that smile.

Mara Jaffray never loved anything her entire life more than his smile. It just made her squirm with happiness.

She honestly can't understand how someone who looked so annoying arrogant can have a look complete 360.

Jerome Clarke.

She loves him and his smile so much.

* * *

**Shut up and read my story, bitch !****It's over fuckers and twats, hope you enjoyed ! **

**I know that I curse a lot and, I'm sorry ((I'm not))**

**But I just wan't you all to know that, I curse every fucking day. **

**My sentences are usually like **

**"Oi! mother fucker, what's the answer to number 4 in our Chemistry assignment?"**

**So yeah, sorrynotsorry. **


End file.
